bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Solomon Goldsmith
|image = File:Solomon.png|250px |romanji = Solomon Goldsmith |kanji =ゴールドスミス・ソロモン |age = 110+ |gender = Male |race = Chevalier Chiropteran |faction = Cinq Fleches |status = Deceased (Anime) Alive (Manga) |family=Amshel Goldsmith (big brother) *Joel Goldschmidt I (relative) *Joel Goldschmidt VI (relative) *Karl (chevalier brother) *James (chevalier brother) *Nathan (chevalier brother) *Diva (queen) *Saya (willingly served queen) |height=5'7" |weight= |haircol=Golden-yellow |eyecol=Sea-green |jvoice = Koji Tsujitani |evoice = Dave Wittenberg }} Solomon Goldsmith was Diva's second chevalier but he betrayed her in the hope of securing the love of Saya. Appearance Human Form Solomon is the most charming character in the series. Owning handsome attribute with a charming smile, he is shown to be the eye-catcher of every woman in any gathering. He is fair, blonde and reasonably tall. His eyes are light green. His ever smiling face truly displays his peace-loving self. However, his eyes turn glowing red whenever he gets into serious fights using his chiropteran abilities in human form. Chiropteran Form The chiropteran Solomon has blonde hair falling over his shoulder. He has bluish skin and bat-like wings attached like that in a flying squirrel. He uses his full transformation twice: rescuing Saya and Kai from James and fighting with Hagi. Normally, he uses partial transformation of his right hand which transforms to a bluish blade to fight. Attire *He wears white suit with a blue rose while he serves Diva. *After he betrays Diva and is disowned, he changes his suits to black symbolizing his loyalty to the opposite queen, Saya. Plot Background Solomon is a blood relative of Amshel and thus related to the Goldschmidt family. He works as a medical doctor during the Russian Revolution. The constant bloodshed in war terrified him and he wanted a war-free life. Becoming a Chevalier Solomon was introduced to Diva by Amshel in 1917 during the Russian Revolution. At this time, he became one of her chevaliers, after which he wears only white clothing as a symbol of his being Diva's chevalier because it was what he was wearing when he met her. Solomon helps Amshel to bring in and forcibly turn Karl into Diva's next chevalier; feeling guilty for the pressure on Karl's mind that the forced conversion has created, Solomon decides to watch over Karl and forges a brotherly bond with him. Meeting Saya in Vietnam He was first introduced to her as a delightful young man at the ball in her Vietnam school, and danced his only dance with her. After the dance he apologized, telling her that he had only asked her as she was the only girl who wasn't staring at him. He did not discover who she was until later. In New York Solomon's love for Saya only continued to grow as the series progressed, bringing him into conflict with his chevalier brothers and with Diva. Solomon eventually decides that he simply cannot kill Saya or continue to support Diva's efforts to do so, and wants to live with her as someone who loves her. While Amshel thinks Solomon's love for Saya is just part of his instinct as a chevalier, Solomon disagrees and knows he loves Saya as himself. Diva disowns him and tells him to do whatever he wants. As a sign of his no longer being a chevalier, Solomon stops wearing his signature white suits, instead switching to black ones. At the Penthouse Solomon kidnaps Saya after saving her from Amshel. He takes her to his penthouse apartment. There he confesses his love for her and asks her to marry him. He promises to take her to a land where there's no war and even kill Diva for her. He soothes her feelings with his words and is about to kiss her but Hagi interrupts. Solomon tries to kill Hagi but Saya's fall triggers his opponent to partially transform, outmatching his speed. Saya remembers her promise to Hagi and gently rejects Solomon. Afterwards, Solomon briefly sinks into a depressed mood. Bond Beyond Blood Nathan visits Solomon and takes him to visit Diva and the babies, but Solomon uses the opportunity to try to kill her. Diva easily defeats him and he is imprisoned at the mansion. James taunts him by promising to kill Saya and bring her head in front of him. Amshel tells Nathan to kill him, but Nathan frees him instead. Solomon rushes to save Saya from James, but during the battle he is accidentally cut by Saya's sword coated in her blood. He proclaims his allegiance to Saya as her chevalier once more, then leaves. Death In an alley, he begins to crystallize. Yet he attempts to attack Amshel who is also present there but fails as he shatters while his brother Amshel watches. It is unknown as to whether Saya ever learned of his death as no one is shown telling her. Personality Unlike his brothers, Solomon is a peace loving person. He is also the only one who can calm Diva down. James taunts him with comments such as, "Momma's Favorite" and "Pretty Boy". At the time he becomes a chevalier, he wanted to free himself from seeing humans kill each other, but afterwards, he started seeing humans as insignificant and beneath him. As time passed, he realized the world of the chiropterans are just as full of war as the human one. He was led to believe that Saya is the enemy before meeting her. After meeting her personally at the ball in the Lycee without knowing each other, his opinions change. Although he agrees that Saya is a threat to him and his partners, he harbors strong feelings for her and regularly tries to protect her, despite his brothers' intentions to destroy her. He loves Saya, and swears his loyalties to her, vowing to protect her even though she rejected his love. He becomes depressed for awhile. He even tries to attack Diva as of doing a favour to Saya but fails. He later saves Saya from James and says he wishes to protect her because he is in love with her. Skills Medical Skills: '''He was a physician in his early life as a human. He did war service as a medical surgeon. He need not perform this skill after becoming a chiropteran. However, he uses his skills to aid Saya once she impales herself with her own katana to kill Karl. Solomon draws out her sword with medical precision so as to avoid inner organ damage. '''Business: '''He proves himself to be the most successful businessman in decades with his achievements as CEO of Cinq Fleches. '''Lady Charmer: '''Despite his reluctance, his appearance and charming manners never fail to catch every ladies' eyes in any vicinity. Special Abilities '''Strength: '''Solomon's strength outmatches those of Karl, Martin, James, the Schiff and regular chiropteran. He is also driven by will-power when he fights James to save Saya in his human form even though he lost major amount of blood through the injury inflicted by Diva. '''Speed: '''Solomon has certain extent of speed as chevalier surpassing that of schiff easily. '''Telepathy: He is able to perform telepathic communication with other chevaliers as shown when he restrains Karl from continuing to fight with Saya in Vietnam. '''Transformation: '''He fully transforms during rescuing Saya and the battle with Hagi. He mostly uses his partial transformation of his right arm. Category:Characters Category:Cinq Flèches Category:Chiropteran Category:Deceased